Graphics painting programs have existed for decades. For example, the Windows® operating system manufactured by Microsoft Corporation has included various incarnations of a painting program since version 1.0 of the operating system. Such painting programs typically provide various tools (e.g., pencils, brushes, erasers, etc.) that permit a user to manipulate a computer mouse in order to “paint” on a virtual canvas displayed on a screen of the computer system. Through such manipulations, the business user may create new digital images and/or edit existing digital images. For example, a business user may use a painting program to create images for web sites, business reports, memorandums, presentations, and other business related documents.
While painting programs may have practical business applications, children often enjoy playing with painting programs in order to create and/or edit images on a computer screen. Thus, to many children, a painting program is a fun toy. However, besides being a means for entertainment, a painting program may also provide a vehicle for children to explore and develop creative and artistic abilities.